Bradley Uppercrust III
Bradley Uppercrust III is the main antagonist of Disney's 2000 animated sequel, An Extremely Goofy Movie. He is the leader of the Gamma Mu Mu fraternity at the State college, and the five-time College X-Games "king". A selfish athlete, he cares only for his own victory, no matter who gets left behind (or possibly even killed) in his drive to win. He accepts only the most skilled competitors for his team, excluding all others whom he dubs "clowns" or "losers". Personality Though his outward appearance presents an air of charm, charisma, and sophistication, Bradley's true nature is best described as self-centered, vain, egotistical, and extremely arrogant, considering only himself a winner while viewing everyone else as losers. He is also an underhanded cheater, sabotaging his opponents' equipment both before and during sporting events. Nonetheless, he also has the cunning wits and manipulative skill to keep everything and himself in check. Few know of his true behavior, as he has garnered much popularity and respect over the course of his college career, recognized by all on campus as a sports celebrity. When he wants something, he will try the diplomatic approach first, being an incredibly smooth talker able to butter up those he wishes to manipulate to his whim. He usually gets what he wants, but in the rare instances where his silver tongue fails him, he may, if pressed, loose his cool and reveal his crueler side. By the film's climax, Bradley is so obsessed with winning the X-Games that he becomes willing to severely injure or even kill his opponents to ensure his victory. When one of his cheating attempts backfires and ends up trapping his right hand man Tank in a burning X-Games logo, Bradley takes advantage of the accident to continues the race. Despite his more malicious side, Bradley is honorable enough to concede defeat, if not to just save face and keep his popularity and reputation intact: After Max beat him in the College X-Games' final round, Bradley congratulated Max, showing no ill will towards him despite their longstanding rivalry, and agreed to uphold their deal of being the winner's towel boy. However, Max called off their bet and left Bradley to be given his well-deserved comeuppance by Tank. Role in the film Bradley is first seen when Max, P.J and Bobby were in a car, and saw the Gamma house, where Bradley is seen on the front porch with crowds of other dogs surrounding him. When Max and the others were seen skateboarding, Bradley and the Gammas followed them to the Coffee shop. He offered Max to join their fraternity, only for his offer to be rejected when the Gammas picked on P.J. and Bobby. He quickly became Max's enemy and placed a wager about the X-Games; the losing team becomes towel boys for the winning team. Max accepted the wager. During class, he would often pick on Max (especially when Goofy came bursting in). Later, while Max and his friends were practicing skateboarding, Bradley notices Goofy having good moves (though it was unintentional) and had Goofy join the Gammas. During the qualifying round, he placed a mini-rocket under Goofy's skateboard and while Max was skateboarding, he flashed a light into Max's eyes. And after Goofy decides to leave the fraternity to help support his son, Bradley had him thrown out. When Goofy sneaks back into the house to return his Gamma badge, he overhears Bradley and the Gammas boasting of their plans to cheat in the competition. During the X-Games, Bradley had the other members of the Gammas cheat for him to ruin the other teams' chances of winning. After Bradley's and Max's teams made it into the finals, he sent P.J. flying off in the sky to force the other team to forfeit. This unexpected turn of events causes Max to realize that Goofy was telling the truth about Bradley's cheating. However, Max was able to convince Goofy to step in and help him beat Bradley and win the X-Games. While he was racing, Bradley attempted various cheats, including having his teammates blocking the road, moving a hay bale so the racers would go cross country, and having Tank throw him past the other team. Soon after, Goofy stumbled towards Bradley and bumped into them sending them both flying. Near the finish line, although Tank was in the lead, Bradley was unwilling to let anyone but himself cross the finish line and pulls out a remote control to activate one last cheat. To stop Bradley, Goofy throws his horseshoe at his face, but as Bradley falls to the ground, his chin hits the button that has Max and Tank blasted towards the X-Games wire and fabric logo, causing it to crash on top of them and set on fire. Ignoring the accident, Bradley continues the race but Max and Goofy help Tank escape. Goofy and Tank released themselves from the skateboard to give Max enough speed, and Max beats Bradley to the finish line, winning the competition. In the end, Bradley conceded defeat, shook Max's hand, showed good sportsmanship and even agreed to be Max's towel boy, but Max calls off the bet because Bradley has to deal with Tank. Tank then turns on Bradley for betraying him and then slingshots him towards the X-Games blimp flying overhead, puncturing the blimp and causing it to flail out of control. Trivia *The DVD subtitles for the movie oddly parse his name as "Bradley Uppercrust the Third". *When revealing his plans to cheat with the other members of his group (an action overheard by Goofy when he was returning his badge out of common courtesy after being kicked out), Bradley is seen with his head in front of a pair of horns, (combined with the fire darkening to a red color) making him resemble Satan and acting as further symbolism of his wicked nature. *Bradley is a rare Disney villain who doesn't fall, but rather, rises to his defeat. *Like many other inhabitants of the Goof Troop world, Bradley, despite being a dog, is bare-skinned like a human instead of furred like a canine. *In the climax, Goofy hits a horsehsoe at him and it is shown to hit his neck, but it somehow injures him in the eye and causes him to lose a tooth. Gallery Bradley OuO.png Bradd Uppercrust III.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4538.jpg extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-1265.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1911.jpg|Max meets up with Bradley Uppercrust III extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-2161.jpg extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-2183.jpg|"Gammas, fetch!" Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2605.jpg|Bradley noticing Goofy as Max's father Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3708.jpg Extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-3962.jpg extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6651.jpg Brad III.png exgoofy-disneyscreencaps_com-6736.jpg|"That was a great cheat. But now, I have a better plan." Brad up.jpg|Bradley in uniform. Extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-7271.jpg|"He didn't make the cut. See, he was never Gamma material." Extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-7348.jpg Extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-7569.jpg extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7377.jpg|"No fair, he's too late!" (Referee: Not by my watch!") bradley.png Brad Cheating.jpg extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7783.jpg|"I will not be ignored!" extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-8130.jpeg|"Nobody finishes this race but ME!" Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7815.jpg|Hit by a horseshoe thrown by Goofy Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7821.jpg IMG_2374.jpg|Bradley grinning an evil grin. extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-8444.jpg|Bradley sees a furious Tank confronting him for his betrayal. 20276-u.mov1441911503 1468832308-5.jpg|"Hey, T-T-Tank! Who loves ya baby, huh?" 20276-u.mov1441911503 1468832308-7.jpg|"You and me, baby! All the way!" Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8120.jpg|Grabbed by Tank 20276-u.mov1441911503 1468832308-8.jpg Extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-87|"Okay, okay! Let go of me, you big, fat jerk!" Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8141.jpg Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com.jpg|Bradley being launched into the sky by Tank Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8151.jpg|Bradley's defeat Category:Goofy Movie Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Dogs Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Students Category:Athletes Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Neutral characters